Resistive position indicators designed as slide rheostats and rotating potentiometers are previously well known. However, in these indicators a movable tap means is used which abuts against a normally coiled resistive wire or a resistive layer and is moved over the wire turns or the resistive layer when adjusted. This gives a comparatively high friction which causes a heavy wear and a reduced reliability and which also makes the adjustment of the indicator more difficult. Furthermore, these prior art indicators have a comparatively high weight and a compartively large required space.